lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Vex
Vex is Dark Fae Mesmer and the favorite of the Dark Fae elders and their hitman. He also runs a Dark Fae club, Carpe Noctem. Role in Fae Politics According to circles close to The Morrigan, Vex could move up in the world if The Morrigan was deposed. He might even try for her position. According to Vex, The Morrigan is afraid of him, since he is even more popular with the Dark Fae elders than she is. And that she is just devious enough to orchestrate an intrigue with a street painter to bring him down. Vex and the Morrigan have a complicated relationship, it is unconfirmed if it is platonic or not. Where they stand with one another is constantly changing. Personality Vex is quixotic; his moods swinging from childish and playful to violent and murderous at the drop of a hat. This combined with his Mesmer abilities makes him a dangerous foe as he is prone to psychologically tormenting and provoking his opponents in combination with his Fae gifts. His moods make him barely controllable by the Dark and Bo surmised that he has no true allegiance with anyone and will just as soon kill an ally as a foe for the sheer thrill of it. Vex is a sexual masochist and submissive; he has been a good client of a human dominatrix for a very long time. History Vex is a favorite of the Dark and is also their hit man; the Dark employ him to deal with any Dark Fae who break the rules or sell secrets to the Light. His abilities are useful in convincing any human investigation force that his victims either committed suicide or murdered each other, thereby having the humans kill the criminals for the Fae. He has assimilated well into human society and owns a Gothic and BDSM club called Carpe Noctem; a meeting and feeding ground for the Dark as well as a human club to avoid suspicion. In fact he owns several clubs and to obtain liquor license he must uphold a 'human reputation' and keep human city council happy. He used his abilities to force a fellow Dark Fae, Lou Ann, to murder her human children as punishment for choosing humans over the Dark. He is tasked by the Morrigan to hunt down a vampire who is selling secrets to the Light and to Bo that could compromise Dark security. When Bo discovers his involvement she decided to go after him when she can't save Lou Ann, in revenge despite several warnings of Vex's power and position in the Dark hierarchy. The Ash is particularly concerned that the unaligned Succubus could start another war by murdering him and orders Lauren to try to distract Bo until he can arrange something with the Dark. Bo eventually confronts him in his club which he was expecting but after a short time fighting realizes that Bo has a weapon that could hurt any Fae and he gets scared. Bo goes for the kill but he tells Bo he knows about her mother and Bo doesn't kill him. Then Dyson and Kenzi arrive and he is able to escape from Bo. In Faetal Justice, Vex declares that the Redcap called Ba'al was a very dear friend of his but he is still a suspect in Ba'al's death because loyalty matters nothing to Vex . Later he tortures Dyson on the Morrigan's orders to force him to confess not to Ba'al's murder, but to what he knows about Bo. Bo and Kenzi interrupt just as the Morrigan orders Dyson's death, saving Dyson and exposing Silas, a bartender at his bar and a wolf-shifter, as the killer of Ba'al and the reason being he wanted to prevent Ba'al from killing a human girl Silas loved. Vex then begins to torture Silas for treason. Bo previously discovered, that Ba'al's duty in Carpe Noctem was supplying unaware victims and slaves for BDSM in VIP rooms and that victims have had their memories wiped so they didn't know what happened to them. In 'It's Better to Burn Out than Fae Away' Vex declares that now deceased Scorpion Man was a personal friend of his. In Into the Dark Vex is trying to hide from the Red Caps so he devises a plan to manipulate The Morrígan into banishing him to the dungeon. His plan succeeds until he is brought into allegiance with Bo, as the Champion, to rid the world of the Garuda. Three weeks after the battle with the Garuda, Vex still hangs around the Dal as seen in Caged Fae stopping Kenzi from intervening in the arrest of Bo after she committed many fae crimes. Vex visits Dyson at his job asking to do lunch and wonders if he has a new partner since Hale became the Ash, Dyson tells him he works better alone until Vex says some interesting information about the prison Bo is locked up in. He goes back to the station, in full S&M police uniform, with Kenzi after discovering that the old prison doctor was torn to shreds by something or someone very strong, Dyson, Kenzi and Vex go speak to Hale about this development. The three talk to Hale demanding for the mission to be aborted, telling Hale about the murdered doctor and he replies that he was going to after getting a call from the prison infirmary but thought it was a misdial since all he heard was yelling. Dyson and Kenzi head to the prison to stop the guards and save Bo and Lauren (who is the undercover doctor) but Vex stays stating he's bored. After the duo leave, Vex flirtatiously comments that if Hale ever needed him he was at his call. A possible interpritation of this is that Vex has offered his allegiance to the Ash, but it is more likely a idle flirtation. Known Victims *Jacob (Unknown) *Lucas (Unknown) *Cody (Unknown) *Siegfried (Arm shoved in sink shredder heart then ripped out sometime after ) *Silas (presumably, unknown) Appearances *1.08 Vexed *1.11 Faetal Justice *2.06 It's Better to Burn Out Than Fae Away *2.21 Into the Dark *2.22 Flesh and Blood *3.01 Caged Fae *3.02 SubterrFaenean Category:Dark Fae Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3